The Doll: Redone
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Finitevus notices the new 'toy' his daughter has acquired. At first he sees nothing wrong with her talking to it and playing with it like a normal child but then things start to happen and they all seem to be connected to that doll.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Friend…**

**Yes! I am going to try and finish it THIS YEAR! Amazing this story has been on here for a year and not updated AT ALL. I'm sorry my loyal readers. I have changed somethings around and corrected things. I hope you guys like it if you read it. **

**Finitevus: 42  
**

**Will-Na: 40  
**

**Brute: 18**

**Contol: 12**

**Wolf: 6**

**Finite-Na and Finitevus Jr.: 4 **

**Brattice: 36 **

**Bean: 5 **

* * *

"Daddy, come on! Isn't momma gonna like this?"

Finitevus smiled at the four-year-old pink echidna. She was wearing a blue dress with a beautiful white ribbon tied around the middle with white shoes.

"Yes, Finite-Na I think she will like it." He said catching up with the toddler and patting her on the head.

It was a nice two-story house, three bathrooms, four bedrooms, nice sized living room, kitchen and dining room. They had just finished moving everything in placing them in their place before Finitevus's wife and sons got home from visiting her mother.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She whined. Finitevus laughed at her.

"Alright, alright. Help me make dinner." He took the little echidna's and walked inside. It was very warm and quiet just like they liked. Finitevus walked off into the kitchen while Finite-Na went off to the living room. She stopped noticing a box sitting there.

She tilted her head in wonder. How could they forget this one? "Daddy, we forgot a box!"

She called to him. She picked it up taking it to the kitchen for her father to see it.

Finitevus looked it over. He really didn't feel like unpacking another box.

"Just take it to the attic."

"Okay."

She ran up to the third floor or the attic placing the box down on ground. She noticed something glowing red at the side of her eye. She looked to her right. The red light was tiny like in the shape of a diamond. She tilted her head in curiosity as she walked closer to the light.

"Finite-Na?" She stopped just a few more feet away from being to able to touch it. She turned around to see her father walking up the stairs but stopping just a few more steps to go.

"What are you doing, Finnie?" He asked as she turned look at him.

"I..uh..saw something." She looked back but saw nothing.

Finitevus raised an eye brow at her. "Saw what?" He asked walking up to her but looking the direction but saw nothing.

"It…was nothing I was probably seeing things." She said looking back to him smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Okay well, come down your mom and brothers will be here soon." He took her hand guiding her to the stairs. Finite-Na looked back but still didn't see the diamond shaped light.

A few hours later Finitevus was waiting at the door for his wife to come but she hadn't. He looked at the clock again. Maybe they were snowed in or something because winter did come in early where they were at the moment.

"Where is mommy?" Finite-Na looked up to her father as he only shrugged.

"I…don't know," The phone rung. "Stand right here." He walked off to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fin this is Will-Na."

"Will-Na, where are you?" Finite-Na could hear her father in the kitchen talking on the phone. Finite-Na looked up stairs seeing that light again. She turned fully to it. She ended up tuning out her father's conversation. The light faded again as her father came back from the kitchen.

"Well, Finnie looks like we're enjoying the house by ourselves." She immediately looked to him so he wouldn't think anything was strange, which would have been hard to do the opposite when he was standing in front of her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your mother and brothers are stormed in and it's going to be a couple of days."

"Awwww." She really wanted to see her brothers and mother reaction to the house. Finitevus chuckled patting his daughter on the head.

"Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." Finnie only nodded but before she went to the kitchen with her father she saw that red light again but it faded once again.

X

Finitevus had gotten Finite-Na to bed. She wasn't going to school the next morning but he didn't want to mess up her sleeping patterns. Tomorrow he would go out to get her and her brothers signed into the school two blocks from where they lived.

"Good night, Finite-Na." He kissed her in the forehead before going to the door.

"Good night, Daddy love you." He smiled.

"Love you too, Finite-Na." He turned her light off and pulled the door a little closed leaving a crack in it.

While Finitevus went to a nice slumber Finite-Na did not. She slowly climbed out of bed holding her brown teddy bear. She quietly opened the door looking around. She saw her parents room door cracked and she heard light snoring. That would definitely change when her brothers got home. She quietly made her way to the attic looking around then that light came again.

She stared at for some time before going over to it. "Wow." She said picking up a orange fox doll with a metal bending pole stinging out its forehead and a red diamond shaped jewel on the end of it.

"Who left you here?" She said picking up the doll holding him out in front of her. She noticed the crystal started glowing again. She looked for an off switch but the doll was very light weight so it couldn't have anything like a battery of such in it.

"What can I call you?" She asked seeing if the doll could speak.

"Tails Doll." Her eyes widen.

"Did you talk?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "That is so cool." Finite-Na beamed.

Tails Doll giggled. "Can you be my friend?" Finite-Na smiled.

"Of course." She hugged the doll to her. "I will be your friend."

Tails Doll would have smiled if he could. "Awww, thank you. My last friend was taken from me."

"Awww, why?." Finite-Na said with a sad look.

"He's family was very mean, especially his parents…"

Finite-Na frowned in disapproval and then said, "Well, don't worry my parents aren't mean and they won't take you from me."

She then smiled and hugged the doll to her.

"Thank you…Finnie…"

Finite-Na put the doll back out in front of her with a surprised look. "You know my name!?"

"Yep."

"Your so cool! I hope we stay friends forever."

X

Finitevus wasn't really good when it came to cooking breakfast but he tried at least.

"Finite-Na, breakfast is ready!" It didn't take long for him to hear her feet running downstairs. He looked to see her running in with a purple flair skirt, purple legging with black stars printed over them with a black sleeveless sweater and black snow boots. Finitevus stared at the doll as Finite-Na sat 'him' in a chair next to her.

"Uh, Finite-Na where did you find that doll?" He asked placing her breakfast in front her. He sure didn't remember giving her such a doll.

Finite-Na didn't notice the look her father was giving the doll or the way he asked the question.

"In the attic behind some stuff. Can he have some breakfast too?" She asked looking up to the father as she chewed some of her own food.

"Sure." He made a plate with a little less of what was on Finite-Na's plate and placed it in front of the doll.

Finitevus wasn't too suspicious about it but he didn't feel completely comfortable with the doll around. He couldn't explain why he just didn't. He stood glancing at the doll every so often and drunk some more of his coffee when the door bell rung.

He went to answer it. He could make out something green through the glass in the door but not entirely. He answered that door seeing a green female duck with a short green male duck beside her. She looked at least a few years younger than Finitevus while the little boy seemed one year older than Finite-Na.

"Hello, you're the new neighbor right?" She said Finitevus looked to see she was holding an apple pie. A freshly baked one at that.

"Yes, I am. Dr. Finitevus but call me Fin." He put his hand out as she did the same shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Finitevus or Fin. My name is Brattice this is my son Bean." She said motioning to the smaller duck. Who hid behind her.

Finitevus chuckled at him. "Who is it daddy?" Finite-Na came from him holding Tails Doll.

"Our neighbors." He said motioning to Brattice and Bean. "This is my daughter, Finite-Na."

"And this is my friend, Tails Doll." Finitevus chuckled as she put the doll out from the ducks to see.

"Well, nice to meet you both." Brattice giggled. Bean slowly moved from behind his mother looking to the doll.

"Cool doll!" He beamed Finite-Na giggled.

"I know right! And he talks too!" Finitevus looked to her with a surprised look in his face.

"You didn't tell me that, Finnie." He said. He didn't find it weird at all.

"Oh, sorry daddy." She only got a pat on the head.

"That's okay." He said.

Brattice only giggled. "Awww, she is so cute. Right, Bean?" The said male only blushed making Finite-Na giggle.

Finite-Na looked up noticing the apple pie she was holding. "Is that for us?" She asked.

"Oh!" Brattice literally forgot about it. She couldn't help but giggle at herself. "Why, yes, this is for you guys." She handed Finitevus the pie.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Finitevus gladly took the pie.

"Thank you." He said.

"Thank you." Finite-Na said.

"Your welcome." Brattice giggled.

"Your very nice sorry my mommy and brothers isn't here to meet you." Finite-Na said.

Brattice couldn't help but giggle this little girl was the cutest thing. "Oh, that's okay."

"Why don't you guys come in?" Finitevus stepping out of the way to let them in.

Brattice looked around the well kept place. "Wow, did you decorate this place, Finnie?" She asked teasingly. Finnie giggled.

"Yes, daddy helped too." Finitevus chuckled.

For the next hour Finitevus and Brattice chit-chatted while Finite-Na and Bean played in her room with Tails Doll. Finitevus learned there was a park not too far from his house. Finite-Na loved being outside some days.

Finitevus looked at the clock making sure it wasn't getting to late to go to the school and sign Finite-Na and her brothers up.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but I need to go to the schools."

"Oh, I understand. I'll watch your daughter for you while you're gone." She said.

"Why, thanks. I won't be long." Finite-Na and Bean ran back inside the living room with Finite-Na holding Tails Doll.

"Where are you going dad?" She asked as Finitevus walked up to her and kissed her on the head.

"I am going to sign you up for school. I will be right back. Ms. Brattice will watch you."

"Okay!" She beamed. Brattice giggled watching her son and Finite-Na run back to her room.

Finite-Na tossed Tails Doll up in the air as she hopped back into bed with Bean following.

"Can that doll really talk?" The green duck asked making Finite-Na giggle.

"Yes, say hey Tails Doll." She said looking down at the doll. They crystal on its had only glowed.

Bean raised a eye-brow at it. "Why is it doing that?" He asked as Finite-Na looked over the doll to see if there was any switch on it to turn it off.

"I don't know I can't find a switch anywhere."

Brattice was walking around looking at photos of Finitevus and his family. She picked up one photo with Finitevus and an older female echidna that looked just like Finite-Na, most likely her mother. Finite-Na and a red echidna about her height and age looking just Finitevus beside him was a six year old echidna, also red. Another red echidna but a little taller than the six year old, he was at least twelve years old. The four red male echidna was at least seventeen or eighteen.

Brattice smiled. This was a big family in her book. She placed the picture down going taking a seat on the couch and reading a book. Then the female duck heard the front door open. She saved the page she was and went out of the living.

"Wow that was fast-…" She saw no one was there. She walked outside and Finitevus' car wasn't in the drive way either.

"Hmmm." She turned to go back in the house and the door was slammed right in her face. She figured it must have been the wind and tried to open it but found it was locked. She sighed and just knocked. She wanted to get back inside quickly for it was very cold.

Bean and Finite-Na heard her knocking. "I'll go answer it." Finite-Na said jumping up and running out leaving Bean and Tails Doll alone.

Bean wanted till she was gone from the room before picking up the doll and looking over it.

"I don't believe her. All you do is glow, your not so cool after all." He dropped the doll back on the bed before getting up and going over to Finite-Na book shelf.

Tails Doll diamond glowed a little brighter and the next thing Bean knew a book fell and hit him on the head. He only rubbed his head and looked at the book. He sighed placing it back. He had finally chosen a book when he turned around and a floating demon head sat right where the doll was sitting. Bean at first just stared at it not knowing what to do. Suddenly the demon head flew at him and shooting out fire. Bean screamed falling back and burping the book case. He quickly moved before the heavy books could fall on him and got up but when he looked at the doll it was slurped over and its crystal wasn't glowing any longer. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and quickly began picking up the books. He kept looking back at Tails Doll with a nervous look. Something was wrong with that doll and he didn't like it.

Finite-Na finally answered the door and saw that it was Brattice at the door. She was needless to say, confused.

"Ms. Brattice, why were you outside?"

Brattice rubbed her arms for warmth. "I thought your father was back because the front door was open but he wasn't here. When I tried to come back inside the door closed and locked on me."

"Oh, I'll ask dad if anything is wrong with it." She said following the older duck into the living room.

"No, it's alright, it was probably already locked but then again that would leave the question in how it opened…Hmmm. Well, everything is alright now so don't worry, kay?" She said smiling at the small echidna child.

Finite-Na smiled, "Okay." She ran back up stairs to her room while Brattice sat.

The ducks thoughts went from the door to the doll. She felt something off about that doll when she first saw it but she was gladly able to not show it. She had to make sure her son wasn't around that doll.

X

An hour later Finitevus returned reliving Brattice of her babysitting duty. Later on that night Finitevus found out that Will-Na should be arriving back in three days or least. He sure hoped so. While he once again went to sleep without a problem. Finite-Na did not.

Tails Doll was glowing again. "What is it?" She asked looking down to him.

"Why did you want me to talk in front of that duck?" Finite-Na only looked down at the doll. She sat up and held him out in front of her.

"Because it's cool." She said. She didn't understand why he didn't see it was cool.

"But he's not my friend." She was almost taken aback from that.

"But he can be."

"I don't want him to. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. Please don't make me do that again." Finite-Na sighed.

"I'm sorry I won't." She said. She looked to his jewel seeing it glowed again. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just sad."

"But why?" She asked tilting her head in wonder.

"I don't want you be taken away too." Finite-Na tilted her head again. This time in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"My last friends family took him away because they didn't like me."

"Awww, my daddy likes you."

"No, he doesn't." Finite-Na sucked her teeth in a sad tune.

"Well, don't worry. He knows I like you so he won't take you away from me."

"You promise?" Finite-Na giggled hugging the doll to her and lying back down.

"I promise."

* * *

**I wanna ask if anyone of you guys got any suggestions. Please not anything off the wall crazy. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome home.**

* * *

Three days went by and Finitevus' wife and sons were, definitely, coming home today. Now, Finitevus knew he wasn't crazy but he had been hearing giggling in the house. He suspected it was Finite-Na up late since she would start school that next Monday. But it was unusual for her. He noticed that his daughter and Bean were getting close but Bean only played with her when Tails Doll was left in her room.

Finitevus sat in the living room reading a book while Finite-Na and Bean played in the back yard with the pool. He didn't understand why when it was getting pretty cold outside but children will be children.

"Come get me Bean!" Finite-Na ran up the stairs of her ship. It was a half ship but pretty big. It had a inside more like a little club house for her and her brothers, except it's on the ground.

Bean giggled after her. He was glad that he she left her creepy doll (as he called it) in the room. Before going into the ship fully. He happened to look back up to Finite-Na bedroom window. Tails Doll was sitting right there looking at him. He hurried inside nearly bumping into Finite-Na.

"Whoa, there Mean Bean." She giggled. Bean only giggled back. "Come on." She said dragging him in the main part of ship. It was filled with pillows of almost all colors, toys, both girl and boy kind, some blankets, a television, with movies, and games, like the Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii and a mini refrigerator for snacks and drinks.

"Wow." Bean said taking a seat as Finite-Na took some snacks out for them. "Your dad made this?" He asked taking the drink and snack she got him.

She giggled. "Yep." She opened her soda and drunk some while Bean did the same. "Where is your dad?"

"He died." He said. She heard the sadness in his voice. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Sorry." He looked to her. She seemed a little sad, when he really didn't want her too.

"That's okay. So, your mom is coming home today." He smiled seeing she beamed right back up.

"Yep, I can't wait either. My brothers are going to love Tails Doll." Bean cringed at that.

"I'm sorry Finnie-Nini but that doll is creepy." He said shredding somewhat. Finite-Na looked a little sad.

"Bean that's not nice." He felt bad now seeing the tears was developing in her eyes.

"Oh, Finnie no, don't cry I'm sorry. I take it back. He's not creepy." Bean pulled her into a hug as she sniffled wiping the tears away. "I'm really sorry okay?"

"Okay." She said getting up. "I will be right back." She got up and walked into what seemed like another room or bathroom even? Bean breathed a sigh of relieve. Bean got up to look out of the window. He looked around outside looking at the pool and everything. He was a little glad it hadn't snowed yet.

"That water sure does look cold." He said. He happened to notice a red light shining behind him.

"Why don't you try it out?" Bean almost froze completely in place and slowly looked back.

Finitevus was so into reading his book the loud banging from the front door made him jump lightly. He hurried to the door seeing four figures standing outside. He smiled and opened the door.

"We're home!" Will-Na yelled squeezing her arms around Finitevus' neck and crushing her lips on his. He chuckled kissing her back.

"Ewwwww." Contol and Finitevus Jr. gaged. Brute and Wolf shook their heads smirking. Will-Na finally pulled away to look around the house.

"Wow," She said smirking and looking back at Finitevus. "Finnie did it all, didn't she?" The albino echidna only rolled his eyes.

"I helped you know." He said making her laugh.

"It's alright dad." Brute said patting his father on the back and walking by to get in the house.

"Yeah, yeah-"

"NO WAIT! AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone heard the scream, the breaking glass and a loud splash.

Finite-Na ran from the room she had entered and saw that the window Bean was sitting near was broken and he was in the water.

"Oh no!" She immediately ran outside not grabbing her jacket or anything. She ran to the edge of the water seeing Bean struggling to get up from the bottom?

"Bean!" She reached her hands in the water to try to reach him but he was too deep. She noticed something was holding him. She began to cry. "BEAN!" She jumped back when Bean was able to come up to the surface.

"Finnie help me!" She immediately grabbed his arms but she was pulled back in the water with him. Brute was the first to see that and throw off his coat, gloves, scoff, throwing things out of his pockets and kicking off his shoes. He jumped right in.

Bean was slowly losing air along with Finnie. He never thought his throat could burn this much. His energy to fight whatever was holding him was fading. He could feel Finite-Na pulling him but she couldn't do anything. She began to panic when Bean completely gave up and fainted in her eyes. She felt someone grab hold her and saw a red arm grab Bean. She looked up to see it was her big brother, Brute.

Finitevus and Will-Na was waiting by with two blankets for both children. Brute resurfaced handing Finite-Na to Will-Na and Bean to Finitevus.

"Finnie, what happened!" Will-Na literally yelled. Finite-Na could only cry.

"Doesn't matter right now we have to get him to the hospital!" Finitevus yelled as everyone ran for the car.

* * *

Two hours later Bean was set up in the hospital. Night had come by this time and it was getting later. The doctor said if he would have stayed any longer under water he may have been in a coma. Finitevus was still trying to figure out what happened along with his wife and sons.

Will-Na cuddled Finite-Na to sleep since she hadn't stopped crying since Brute got her out the water. She looked up to see Finitevus walking up to her.

"Did you get in touch with her this time?"

Finitevus sighed taking a seat beside her. "No. I called her job but they said she went home." Contol, Wolf and Finitevus Jr. were asleep in front of them while Brute sat on the other side of Will-Na.

"I'm still confused." Will-Na said getting Finitevus to look at her. "How could he not come back up? And Finite-Na couldn't pull him up."

Finitevus thought the same thing. "I don't know." He said. He thought Bean pulled her down there at first but he paid more attention. Bean was able to pull himself up to the surface, Finite-Na tried to grab him but was pulled back down with him. Something was fishy about this and Finitevus didn't like it.

"I wonder where his mother is." Brute said. He was still trying to figure out what happened. The pool is a few feet away from the half-ship so how did Bean end up in it and the first place. Brute was sure it wasn't by choice.

Finitevus sighed. "Maybe she…I don't know." All three got quiet as Finite-Na started waking up.

"Hey, girly." Finite-Na looked up to her mother.

"Hey, mommy. Is Bean okay?" Finitevus and Brute chuckled. She must be really fond of the duck.

"Yeah, he is okay." Will-Na said playing in her daughter's hair.

"Can…I see him?" Will-Na smiled standing up and putting Finite-Na down on the floor.

"Sure." She took her hand walking off to Bean's room.

Will-Na and Finite-Na walked onto the elevator and that is when Will-Na noticed the doll in Finite-Na arms. "Finnie, where did you find the doll?"

Finite-Na looked down to Tails Doll. She didn't remember running to her room to get him. Her mother didn't either. "This is…Tails Doll."

"Oh, he is…cute." She said. They got off the elevator walking down the hall.

"Um..Finnie. What happened at the pool?"

"I was in the bathroom and I heard Bean scream. I ran out and saw the window he was sitting near was busted and he was dragged into the water."

Will-Na stopped in her tracks. "Wait, he was what?" The hospital alarm went off. Will-Na pulled Finite-Na to her. She looked down the hall to see a doctor and nurses running towards Bean's room.

"Oh…no." She immediately picked up Finite-Na following them. Finitevus, Brute, Contol, Wolf, and Finitevus Jr. got off the elevator seeing Will-Na round the corner.

Will-Na got to Bean's room seeing he was having some type of seizure. The I.V. and everything was snatched out of him. "What…." Will-Na slowly placed Finite-Na on the floor. Finite-Na could only stare. She looked down to Tails Doll seeing his jewel was glowing.

"Stop." She whispered. "Stop it!" Immediately Bean's body began to calm down after Tails Doll's jewel stopped glowing. She began to shake in fear.

Nurses were dumbfounded and looking around at each other. The doctor checked Beans vital signs. They were all normal.

"Patch him up and put the things back on him." The doctor ordered. He was also a duck. He looked back to see Will-Na, Finitevus and their all staring with worried looks.

He sighed walking over to them and pushing them out to close the door.

"Is…is he alright?" Will-Na asked.

"Yeah, just bruises from the I.V. being snatched out. Where is he's mother?" Will-Na and Finitevus looked at each other.

"We don't know. Her manager from work said she left but we still haven't gotten in touch with her." Finitevus said. The doctor nodded.

"Okay, well. I would like to keep him over night."

"That's fine with us." Will-Na said. She pulled out some paper and wrote their number down giving it to the yellow duck. "Here is our number."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, thank you. I will call you if anything happens."

"Thank you, Dr. Quack." Finitevus said.

No one said anything on the way back home. At dinner no one talked. Everyone washed up and went to bed. Everyone except Finite-Na that is.

"Tails Doll, why did you do that?" She whispered to him.

Brute couldn't sleep. Bean was still on his mind. Nothing that happened made sense to him. How could he be dragged into the pool? He finally got up to go to the kitchen to get some leftovers. He was a growing young man. He couldn't help it.

"He said I was creepy and he hurt your feelings." Finite-Na frowned.

"He said he was sorry. You didn't have to try to drown him."

Brute stopped at Finite-Na door putting his ear at the door listening in. For some reason he couldn't hear who she was speaking too but he heard her.

"Okay…I'm sorry Finnie." Her expression softened.

"Don't ever do it again please."

"I won't." She stuffed Tails Doll under her blanket when Brute stuck his head from behind the door.

"Hey, baby sis what you doin' up so late?" He asked walking inside and taking a seat on her bed.

"Nothing." She lied. Brute chuckled. He knew she was lying.

"Finite-Na I heard you talking in here. Who were you talking too?" Finite-Na pouted making Brute chuckled harder.

She pulled out Tails Doll for Brute to see. "This is my friend Tails Doll." Brute took the doll from her looking over it before giving it back.

"When did dad get that for you?" Finite-Na shook her head.

"He didn't, I found him in the attic." Brute nodded. "He said his other friend was taken from him."

"Oh. Is that so?" Finite-Na nodded.

"Alright. Well, good night baby sis." Brute kissed Finite-Na on the forehead before walking out.

* * *

A week went by and Bean's mother had been found. Her car crashed, some how right at the moment Bean's incident happened. Yet, she was sent to another hospital. When she found out about the incident at Finitevus' home. Bean rarely came over. Finite-Na was around that doll more and more. Needless to say it scared Will-Na and Finitevus greatly. She didn't play with any of her other dolls and most children wouldn't play with her when she had the doll. Brute made it his mission to find out what was up with the doll.

"Give it back, Contol!" Contol chuckled tossing the doll to Wolf.

"You gotta get it." Contol teased. Finite-Na frowned.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

"Give it back." Contol and Wolf mocked her. Bean watched from the side lines. He didn't want to jump in this, especially if it was dealing with Tails Doll.

"Make us!" Wolf yelled. They were in the living room. Finitevus was out helping Brute look for a job. Will-Na and Finitevus Jr. were grocery shopping.

Finite-Na started crying and ran off. Bean ran right after her not wanting to be anywhere near Tails Doll. Contol and Wolf were laughing looking at the Tails Doll.

"Man, this thing is so weird." Contol said tossing Tails Doll on the couch behind them. Tails Doll's jewel began to glow getting their attention. Contol and Wolf looked back but then jumped when all the lights came off.

"It's okay Finnie Nini." Bean said kneeling down beside her while she sat on the floor crying. She and Bean gasped when the lights went off. Bean pulled Finite-Na to him terrified.

"What's going on?" Finite-Na cried holding closely to Bean.

"I don't know!" Bean said getting Finite-Na to stay close to him. They weren't going to move till they heard Contol and Wolf scream. Finite-Na may have hated it when her brothers picked on her but she loved them.

She and Bean slowly got up from the floor and walked through the house. Finite-Na and Bean noticed that the blinds on the windows were completely closed making it harder for them to see.

"FINNIE! BEAN! Where are you guys?"

"We can't see a thing!"

Finite-Na and Bean carefully made their way into the living room, with the exception of Bean burping into the one of the couches.

"I'm in the living room I right in front of the TV." Wolf and Contol went where they knew the TV was.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, why are the lights off?"

Finite-Na sucked her teeth saying, "I don't know."

A few second of them trying to put the pieces together the lights came back on. The four children looked up at the ceiling sighing in relieve. Finite-Na ran over to the couch and picked up Tails Doll before leaving to her room. Bean sighed and went to go sit on the couch. As Finite-Na made her way up stairs she noticed Tails Doll's glowing again. She gasped something bad was about to happen. She quickly ran back to the living room and saw the ceiling glass chandelier shaking. She looked at the floor watching Contol and Wolf play fighting right under it. At first she was going to say something but then something caused her to close her mouth. Bean finally noticed her and then saw that she was staring at Wolf and Contol he then looked at the ceiling and saw the chandelier shaking.

Bean gasped. "WOLF, CONTOL MOVE!"

Wolf and Contol looked at him and then looked up and saw the chandelier break and fall down towards them. They both screamed and rolled out the way but was hit by glass shards of the chandelier. Wolf had glass shards stuck in his arm and Contol had some stuck in his leg. Finite-Na break from the trance when she heard her brother's screaming in pain. Bean heard Will-Na and Finitevus pull back up to the house from grocery shopping with Finitevus Jr. And Brute. Bean ran out the front door and to the car making Will-Na look at him nervously.

"What is it Bean?" She asked getting out the car as he came up to it.

"The chandelier fell and Wolf and Contol got glass in their arm and leg!"

Will-Na and Finitevus ran inside to check on them hoping it wasn't too serious but their hopes were shot down when they got to their sons and blood was coming throught their shirts.

Will-Na could do nothing but get upset. "I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT ROUGH HOUSING! NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENED!?" She carefully picked up Wolf as Finitevus only prayed they could be okay as he picked up Contol.

Brute and Finitevus Jr ran back inside Bean as their parents ran back them. Finitevus told them to stay while they ran to the hospital with their brothers. Brute found Finite-Na near where Wolf and Contol was laying, crying and hugging her doll tightly too her.

Brute kneeled down in front of her while Finitevus Jr and Bean went to get something to clean up. "Finnie...what happened?"

She shook her head saying, "Their were being mean to him...I told them to stop but they wouldn't..."

Brute sighed and took her in his arms picking her up. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He said patting her on the back to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

**Chapter 3: Friendship…**

* * *

Finite-Na had awaken the next morning to find her mother and father weren't home. She figured they must have stayed at the hospital with her brothers. Thinking about what happened last yesterday made her sad. She sighed as she went back to her room to get dressed for school.

Finite-Na tried her best to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"_What's wrong, Finnie?" _Tails Doll asked as he sat on her bed while she got ready.

Finite-Na only shook her head at first not wanting to speak.

"_If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry." _

"You didn't mean too you were just defending yourself…"

Brute was down stairs with Finitevus Jr. feeding him breakfast before he took them to school. As he got done making Finite-Na he noticed she wasn't down stairs. He sighed as he placed the food on the table as he went off to Finite-Na's room to get her up. He couldn't blame her for most likely sleeping in late this morning. She was up most of the night crying and talking to her doll again. He stepped as he got to her door hearing her talking again. This time he would listen in…

"I told them not to treat you badly but they don't listen to me."

"_Don't worry Finnie they learned this time." _

Finite-Na hugged Tails Doll. "Thank you. I don't still understand why your last friend parents took you away from them." She said walking out the room and right pass Brute, who she didn't seem to see thank goodness.

That's when it hit Brute. A family used to live here before their family so they must know something about this doll. He decided once he dropped his sister and brother off to school he was going to look up the last family that lived in that house and see why they left that doll behind.

Brute drove Finite-Na and Finitevus Jr. to school. When he glanced back he could see that Finitevus Jr. was looking at Tails Doll with a wary look. He kept from sighing as he pulled up to their school.

"Okay, you guys be good."

"Okay." The twins said in unison.

"And Finite-Na."

Said echidna child stopped as her brother continued inside. "Yes?"

"Be careful with your toy okay?"

Finite-Na sighed. "He's not a toy Brute. He's my friend."

Brute nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry." Finite-Na nodded back before running inside. Brute noticed a little boy that had seen her and the doll and he was immediately bragging his mother to take him home but she refused taking the time to reassure him.

Brute let his sigh out and then drove off once his sister was inside the school. He took a trip to the City Hall. He knew the secretary would be better off giving him the information he needed than the library.

X

It was recess and Finite-Na sat under a tree drawing and as Tails Doll sat next to her. She happened to noticed a little boy looking at her every now and then but she paid it no mind.

"Hey, Finnie…" She looked up and saw her friend, Bean standing in front of her.

"Hey, Mean Bean." She greeted him with a smile that he returned trying not to notice the doll sitting beside her. He took a seat on the opposite side of her taking a look at her drawing.

It was her and Tails Doll on the side of the house. Bean was confused she had began coloring it but she couldn't have finished with it because her family wasn't there.

"Finnie Nini…Um…where are your parents and your brothers?"

Finite-Na then really looked at the drawing and noticed she really hadn't drawn them anywhere on the picture.

"Oh…I must have forgotten about them?"

All of a sudden Finite-Na felt something hit her on the head. She and Bean looked ahead to see the boy that had been staring at her the whole day. He was a dark blue hedgehog, he was 6 years and was known as Spawn. He had a talent for picking on people he usual target was Bean when he was alone.

"What are you doing with that doll?" He asked walking up to the pair holding more rocks.

Finite-Na frowned as she and Bean stood up saying, "It's mine. Can't you tell?"

Spawn only narrowed his eyes at her before throwing another rock at her.

"Ow!"

Bean stepped in front of her getting hit by the next rock. "Stop, Spawn. Go away we aren't bothering you."

Spawn glared this time. "The fact that you have that doll is good enough."

Finite-Na stepped in front of him frowning with nothing but anger her annoyance with him completely gone.

"What has he ever done to you?"

"He's the reason my friend moved away from here. That stupid thing should be burnt or thrown somewhere in the ocean so no one else will have to deal with it."

"He's parents should have been so mean to him!"

"Anyone who comes near that stupid doll gets hurt!" Spawn then ran by her and began stomping Tails Doll.

This caused Finite-Na to jump on him and make them both roll down the hill getting the teachers attention finally. Bean picked up Finite-Na's things but he refused to touch Tails Doll. He ran down as the teachers got Spawn off Finite-Na and stopped Finitevus Jr. from jumping on him for messing with his sister.

Finite-Na had to be taken inside since it seemed like she started the fight. Bean would have to correct that later. Another teacher guided Finite-Na inside as the other went to get Finite-Na's doll. Spawn was sent to play else where. The teacher looked over the doll. She had to admit it was strange looking doll and thanks to Spawn stomping on it, it didn't look any better. She only sighed and began to take it inside to Finite-Na not noticing the glowing diamond sticking out its forehead. Just as she was about to enter inside she heard a couple of children scream.

She and two other teachers that were left outside to watch the children ran over and found Spawn. His neck broken.

"Oh my goodness, call the ambulance! HURRY UP!"

X

Brute pulled up to the address that was given to him and not easily. It took him a lot to finally get the secretary to give him some information on the family that previously lived in his families new home. He got out and carefully walked up to the door. From what the secretary said this family hasn't been the same.

He took a deep breathe and was about to knock on the when it was opened a teenage yellow canary was standing behind it but Brute could only see her head.

"What you be wanting?" Brute could hear her Jamaican accent and it was quite heavy.

"Um…does he DeMayo's live here?"

"Who is asking?"

"Um…Okay my name is Brute Echidna. My parents and sibling moved in the house you guys used to live in."

Brute jumped when the door flew open and the canary was pulled back by elderly white hedgehog. She yelled in a different language at the girl before glaring Brute making him back up a little.

"If you better you will make your family leave that place and the doll too." She was she said before trying to slam the door but Brute stopped her taking out a piece of paper and writing his number on it.

"Please just give me a call I need to know something about that doll."

"All you need to know, is that you need to leave that house and that doll." The women took the paper and promptly slammed the door in Brute face.

Brute sighed. He looked at the time seeing it was almost time to go pick up his baby siblings and he was half way across the city. He made his way to his car and looked up noticing a white female hedgehog looking down at him from the second story window. She only looked to him with a sad look in her eyes before pulled from the window and the curtains being closed.

He only frowned and climbed into the car driving off. He picked up Finite-Na and Finitevus Jr. taking them home since their parents were finally home. Finite-Na went straight to her room and slammed the door shut making every one in the house worry.

Night time had fallen and Finite-Na still hadn't come out her room. Brute took this time to tell his parents what he was informed of from the teachers.

"Finnie got put in detention today." Brute explained as he sat at the kitchen table and his mother cooked dinner.

Will-Na looked to her son surprised. "What?! Why?" She said going back to stir the place the noodles in the pan for her lasagna.

Finitevus sighed. "Its that doll…"

Will-Na looked back at Finitevus surprised. "What do you mean? A doll is causing all this trouble?"

Finitevus looked to his wife seeing the look she gave him. He frowned saying, "Think about it. None of this mess happened till she found that doll in the attic. Our daughter has never been violate over anything yet she got detention over that thing. And then not to notice the boy who actually insulted it is in the hospital with a broken neck."

Will-Na rolled her eyes, "That little fell off the monkey bars for goodness sake!"

"You pushed?"

"Finitevus, children get hurt on monkey bars all the time!"

"Not like that Will-Na. He was pushed and that doll had something to do it."

"Fin you can't be serious. Its just a stuffed toy."

Brute sighed saying, "Not to Finite-Na it's not. To her it's a actually friend. A thing that feels, speaks just like a real person. It's her friend."

Finitevus shook his head. "That's not right Will-Na. No child should be that hooked on a doll like that."

"Children are like that Finitevus."

"Will explain this to me Will-Na. How the hell did the chandelier fall?"

"The boys were rough housing!"

"They weren't any where near the wall from what Bean said."

Will-Na groaned turning back around and started putting the cheese on the top of her dish before placing it in the oven. Once she did that she went off to make the salad.

"Will-Na I checked that stability of that thing there was no way it should have fell."

"Maybe the movers didn't tighten the screws into the ceiling tight enough Fin."

Finitevus groaned in frustration. Brute only continued to drink his soda before he felt his phone vibrate and ring from a text message.

_**Unknown:**__ Meet me friendly café. U kno who I am…_

Brute surely knew and quickly got up and put his coat on. "Mom, dad I'll be right back."

"Brute, where are you going dinner is almost done?!"

"I'll be back in time I promise!" He yelled as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Will-Na sighed trying to keep from crying. She wanted to believe that this move was a good choice for her and her family but nothing had been going well. Finitevus see her stress was about to get up and go tell her it was going to be alright but he was stopped when Finitevus Jr. called for him.

He sighed getting up and going over to her. He hugged her from behind kissing her on the cheek.

"It's gonna be alright… I promise." He kissed her neck before walking off to check on his son.

X

Brute arrived at the café to see the yellow canary sitting at a table outside. He saw her fully now. She had long braids and jewel blue eyes. He walked over and took a seat as she watched him. Neither knew what to say first till Brute finally spoke.

"What made you contact me?"

The canary sighed saying, "My name is Melody…Melody DeMayo, sorry about what happened earlier. My grandmother wasn't even at the door till you said that."

"Oh."

…..

Melody cleared her throat then saying, "You wanted to know about the doll…correct?"

"Yes, I was told it was the reason you guys left it at my house…"

"I hope the doll didn't tell you that." Melody said looking at buff echidna with her eye-brow raised.

Brute narrowed his eyes before saying, "No. I over heard my sister-"

"Your over heard you sister talking about it?"

Brute nodded. "Yeah…" He got worried as Melody then shook her head with a equal worried look on her face.

"Oh no then that means it already started."

"What has already started?"

Melody looked to him nervously but she knew she had to tell him. "Alright…my niece is the one who was friends with the doll…At first we didn't think nothing of it. Yeah, she talked to it and got mad when her twin sister or my little brother picked it or her but that's when the things started."

Brute said nothing only continued to listen. "First it was her twin sister. She had gone up stairs to get something and all of sudden we hear her yelling and screaming. I ran out the living room only for her to run by me and run to her mother who was in the kitchen cooking. She holding a pot of boiling water she bumped into her and…"

Brute couldn't imagine the ear pitching scream the little girl gave. "She got third and second degree burns on her whole arm, side and hip. Her mother got third and second degree burns on her lower legs, ankles and feet."

Brute was about to say something but Melody stopped him. "It didn't end there."

"One of her teachers was pushed out the second story window at her school. No one was in the room with her…but the doll was."

Brute looked to her intently. "She had taken it away from my niece which caused her to have a fit and get put in detention."

"My baby sister got put in detention today and the boy that bothered her broke his neck."

"I heard…he was my nieces friend till she started hanging around that doll."

Brute shook his head. From the way Melody was speaking they also moved into the house and her niece found the doll so where could it have come from?

"Wait, why does other say that your niece was a boy?"

Melody sighed saying, "Because before us a little boy and his family lived there. His parents moved after his big brother died. From what I was able to find the doll was left in the attic by the little boy for his parents were going to burn it. So he hid it."

Brute shook his head once again. "But where did it come from?"

Melody froze…Brute noticed. He knew she knew something.

"You know?"

Melody looked away. "The boy…It was he who created the doll…"

"…How?"

…

Brute took the girls hands making her blush and look at him. "Please I must know how so that I can get rid of it."

"The boy who lived there…that doll was made in his image. He was picked on a lot because he had two tails so he created the doll as his protection and he used black magic to give it what powers he gave it. But who ever hurt him or the doll was either hurt badly or killed…His father found out and took action. He was found a way to get rid of the doll but the boy knew and hid the doll, like I said. His parents moved far from this place but the boy put a spell for the doll to protect who so ever becomes the dolls next friend…"

"You must destroy that doll if you wish to live in your home happily."

Brute and Melody became alarmed when his phone began to ring. "It's my mother." He answered.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready where are you?"

Brute looked to Melody as she nodded to him and got up to leave. "Um, I went to the store for a bit I'm on my way back right now."

"Okay but hurry up. It looks like its about to rain."

"Okay, ma." He hung up the phone and chased after Melody before she was too far away. Surely enough it began to drizzle.

He got to the canary and stopped her. "Let me take you home."

Melody smiled but shook her head. "No, my grandmother doesn't even know I'm gone."

"Well, at least let me drive you a block away so won't be walking in the cold rain."

Melody almost said no but changed her mind when she heard thunder. "Okay, okay, okay. Lets go." She whined as they both ran back to his car. Brute opened her door before running to get in and pull off. They drove in silence for some time before Brute broke it.

"Thank you."

Melody looked to him but then looked back at the road. "Your welcome. Anything to help."

"Good then you can help me figure out how to destroy that doll."

Melody only looked at him smirking before she rolled her eyes.

Brute dropped her off a block away making sure that she got back in her house even though she used a window to do so. He then quickly made his way back home knowing he was going to get from his mother for being late for dinner but he didn't mind.

X

After choking Brute out for being more than late for dinner and actually eating dinner. Will-Na took Tails Doll and washed him. Will-Na read a magazine as she waited for the dryer to stop. She was half way through when she decided to stop the dryer and check on the doll.

She smiled looking over it. "There all dry now…" She continued to look over it. "I don't understand. Your just a stuffed toy."

"No, he isn't."

Will-Na jumped dropping the doll and turning around to see her daughter. "Finite-Na, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep with Tails Doll." She said as she walked over and picked it up hugging it to her. "And its not a toy momma."

Will-Na nodded noticing the glowing crystal again. She was about to say something but couldn't as she watched Finite-Na leave the laundry the red light giving her a way to see. Will-Na sighed and closed the dryer before she made her way up stairs. She went upstairs and saw her daughter's room glowing with red light. She quietly walked up to it and peeked inside seeing her daughter sitting on her bed with her back to the door. Holding the doll and staring at the glowing light.

Will-Na jumped and moved from the door way when her daughter glanced back at her with a eerie look. Will-Na quietly and quickly made her way back to her and Finitevus' room.

Finitevus felt her slowly climb into bed and promptly turned over seeing his wife just staring ahead deep in thought.

"Will-Na is everything alright?"

Will-Na jumped slightly before quickly looking at her albino husband. She chuckled nervously making Finitevus sit up slightly in worry in for her. Will-Na began to lay down and snuggle up under Finitevus.

"Its nothing you need to worry about." She then pulled Finitevus into a kiss that prompted him to get dragged into her little spell as he slowly climbed on top of her.

Finite-Na stood watching through door crack with a smirk on her face and the red light glowing around her.

"Everything is alright Finitevus. We just need to let some stress out."


End file.
